The Torture Of Love
by Fictionluver777
Summary: Angel and Buffy come 2gether after her trip to hell and his marriage to Cordelia ten yrs later. NOT AC. Cordy bashing, branches 10yrs after btvs season 6
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ppl this is my newest story. It begins C/A but it is B/A in every chapter but this one. I hate Cordy and angel 2gether and think buffy and angel are 4eva! Hey that rhymes I think I have had WAY 2 much caffeine!_

DISCLAIMER: Oh of course I own them, I live to shatter fans hearts and break a immortal couple up. YEAH RIGHT Joss whedon owns them, but if he wanted to give the rights to me I would be more then happy to take em!

SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel are reunited ten years later after her trip to hell and his marriage to whordelia. Set in season6 of btvs and branches off 10 yrs from there.

Feedback-greatly appreciated.

Buffy Summers stared at the stars through her window. Her friends were bickering downstairs about her. She had been back for 2 days yet it seemed like an eternity. She felt empty, hallow. She was brought back from the worst place imaginable… hell. You would think she would be happy but at most she felt numb.

**Hell had terrible tortures both physical and mental. She had preferred the physical. At least that didn't rip her heart out, at least that torture let her leave into her mind. With the mental torture her mind was her enemy. Everyday they had something new to show her and it was most always about him. They showed him with Darla, and Kate, worst of all with Cordelia. That was the worst thing ever imaginable to see. She thought that no matter what, no matter who Angel was seeing that they would be soulmates, that Angel would never truly love someone more than he loved her. With Cordy all his friends felt they were meant to be, they had kyrumption. **

**Hell had been terrible but now hell was her life to. With a sigh Buffy stood up and went to sleep. A sleep filled with nightmares plaguing her thoughts as it would be forever. She would live till the end of time, plagued with the tortures of these past few months. The oracles had told her that when she came back almost looking at her sympathetically but they needed her for the final fight. She would never age but she could still die from injuries brought on by her night job.**

**TEN YEARS LATER!!!!!**

"ANGEL!!!" Cordelia whined "you cant go patrolling we have dinner plans tonight."

"**Cordelia I have to patrol" Angel told her "I haven't patrolled for 2 days it will be a massacre out there."**

"**FINE but tomorrow you are gonna take me to a dinner and a show" Cordelia said and huffed off.**

**Angel walked the streets with a stake in hand. It wasn't so bad out her he noted. Cordelia was acting like they were a true couple but she knew he only married her so She wouldn't be harassed by Connor. Connor had had an infatuation with Cordelia that had turned into an obsession. Cordelia had come up with the idea that if they were a couple, they being Angel and herself Connor would get over it. Angel wanted to do anything to help Connor. **

**He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the ten vampires until they ambushed him. He was losing when all of a sudden a cross bolt went into one of the vamps hearts and it turned to dust. Then a figure clad in black and a black leather jacket dusted them within a few minutes. The figure stepped into the light and Angel was shocked. **

"**Buffy"! He asked incredulously. **

_All right that's all I am writing 2night. I know it is a bit crude and there was hardly any B/A but the history had to be established. Now it can get to the good parts with some good old fashion B/A action, and fluff, and some CORDY BASHING! All that and more will come when you press that purple button and review. THANX!! _


	2. Reunited and it feels so SPIKE!

_All right I am back!!! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story in my absence especially to all my reviewers! On with the story!!!! Oh and Btw Buffy and Spike never had any romantic feelings towards each other they are just very good friends, like siblings. Oh and Angel does not work at Wolfram and Hart they still own Angel investigations._

Chapter two: Reunited and it feels so SPIKE!!

"Buffy?" Angel asked incredulously staring at the face that looked so familiar but was filled with pain he had never seen on her. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy ponytail, the black leather pants clung to her hips, and the duster hid her apparent weight loss. She looked gaunt; her eyes were stained with bitterness, and clouded with darkness. Her mouth formed a thin smile that was mirthless. Though time had passed, she hadn't aged a day over 20. The fact of this caused worry to form in Angel's head.

"Hey Angel" she coolly said putting the stake back in her Duster pocket. "How are tricks?" She looked him up and down for a moment as if registering every detail about him in her head than turned away. "This conversation has been fun and all but I have to be going, you know evil never takes a vacation. Which leaves hardly any time for conversations."

"Wait Buffy!" Angel called in desperation, "lets just talk for a moment, catch up, it's been a long time."

"Sorry Angel, but isn't Cordy waiting for you? You don't want to keep her waiting" Buffy said eyeing Angel maliciously. The next moment an idea crossed her mind. "Spike!" Buffy called out into the open air "stop kissing Ava and come out and greet your Sire!" Angel looked on in amazement as his bleach blonde childe came giggling out of an alley with a pink haired women laughing in tow.

"SPIKE!" Angel screamed, "what is SPIKE doing here?" The bleach blonde vamp looked on drunkenly recognizing Angel, he smiled.

"Angelus! Mate good to see you!!" He ran up to Angel a goofy grin on his face and hugged him. "Never leave me again!" He cried holding on to Angel for dear life.

"Alright lover boy!" Buffy said pulling Spike away from Angel and handing him off to Ava. "Take him home" she told her waiting to see them walk off in the distance. "So Angel why are you still here?"

"Buffy don't be like that, can we just talk? I know a great place that serves coffee." Angel asked smiling at her gently.

"You don't like coffee" Buffy gently reminded, "it makes you jittery." She smiled shyly at him "but we could get tea at this place close by?" Angel nodded surprised that she remembered his dislike for the caffeine filled drink. He had told Cordy for years he didn't like coffee yet she never seemed to remember, or care. "So how have you been?"

"Good I've been good, um the business has been going really well, and uh everyone is good." Angel replied stammering a little bit.

"How's Conner?" Buffy asked casually walking a little farther ahead.

"Wait a minute how do you know about Conner?" Angel asked stopping suddenly. Buffy froze for a second than spoke without turning around.

"The demon Grapevine spreads news fast especially when it's interesting, and two vampires having a baby who is hyper aged into a young adult is pretty interesting news." She continued walking


End file.
